


'Only a few people know Lena!'' ('Oh really?!)

by RuffioRocks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AgentCorp Friendship, Angst, Anti James Olsen, F/F, Humor, Hypocrisy, Kara doesnt have a leg to stand on, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a hero, Mon El is on Team Lena, Title is bad, kara is awful at keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffioRocks/pseuds/RuffioRocks
Summary: Only a handful of people know Kara's secret right? She keeps it to protect those she loves including Lena right? Because if to many people knew they would be in danger.





	'Only a few people know Lena!'' ('Oh really?!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first time i've written fanfic. Im actually working on my first serious one, but this came to me and i had to write it.   
> Apologies if i've miss tagged, im new!   
> Also on Tumblr as ruffiorocks

Setting L Corp

Kara: ‘Miss Luthor you wanted to see me?’

Lena: 'Yes, why don’t you come in Kara’.

Kara: 'Than….wait! You said Kara! I’m errr. . I’m not Kara Danvers’.

Lena: 'Really Kara? You’re still going to stand there and lie to my face?’

Kara: 'I’m NOT Kara Danvers!’

Lena: 'Save it Kara, I know how little you respect me but do stop trying to further insult my intelligence, the game is up’.

Kara: *sigh* 'I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Lena, but it was for your own protection, I have so many enemies’.

Lena: 'You don’t think I can protect myself?! You don’t think I have enemies?! You’re only standing there alive because of me!’

Kara: 'Very few people know my secret Lena! It’s a handful at the most!’

Lena: 'Oh really? Just a handful?’

Kara: 'Yes!’

Lena: 'Jess send them in’.

*In stroll Alex, James, Winn and Jonn and Eliza, Clark and Lois*

Lena: 'Only a few Kara?’

Kara: 'Well…they are my family and best friends who also work at the DEO Lena!’

Lena: 'Am I not your best friend Kara? Are we not supposed to be Sisters? Have I never been in the DEO helping YOU save the world?’

Alex: *cough* 'She’s has you there Kara’.

Kara: 'Shut up Alex!’

Lena: 'Thank you Alex, still on for drinks later?’

Alex: 'You bet!’

Kara: 'You two get drinks without me? Anyway it’s still to dangerous Lena! See how few people know?’

Lena: 'Oh really? Jess! Send in the second group!’

*In walks Brainy, Nia, Maggie, Lucy, Mon El and Imra*

Kara: 'Well err… they are from the future! They are super heroes! And Maggie found out on her own!’

Lena: 'I’m not a hero to you Kara? I don’t get to be a Superfriend? You’ve known Nia for 5 minutes!’

Brainy: 'Logically speaking Lena is always right, and by my calculations she has helped to save the world and your life approximate….’

Kara: 'Shut up Brainy!’

Maggie: 'Damn Little Danvers you still haven’t told Lena?! After all the help she has given you? That’s cold’.

Lena: 'Thank you Detective, did you get the new tech I sent to help keep you and your fellow offices safe from unknown tech and alien powers?’

Maggie: 'Yes! Thanks again Lena! Me and my fellow offices are well protected now!’

Lena: 'Im glad to hear it, so Kara, anything you would like to say?’

Kara: 'I err…. I.. I didn’t TELL all of them! Some found out on their own! Plus there aren’t any more!’

Lena: 'Oh really? JESS! send in group three!’

*In walks Maxwell Lord, Lillian Luthor, Rhea’s ghost and Covilles ghost*

Lillian: 'Ahh Lena dear, finally figured it out? Good for you, took you long enough!’

Lena: 'Not now mother! Kara, anything else you would like to say?’

Kara: *Actually sweating even though she shouldn’t physically be able to do that* 'I … err. .. well they figured it out all on their own!’

Lillian: 'Didn’t I tell you Lena would eventually find out on her own?’

Lena: *Seething by this point* 'You knew my mother knew and you still didn’t tell me? You were what? Just waiting for me to find out and hate you? You could have told me then!’

Lillian: *Looking smug* 'told you!’

Kara: 'Shut up Lillian! Lena you don’t understand it was for your own safety! If to many people know…’

Lena: 'JESS! Send in group four!’

Kara: 'oh God…..’

*In walks Cat Grant and all of the DEO*

Lena: 'Miss Grant*

Cat: 'Miss Luthor’.

Kara: 'Erm.. hey Miss Grant’.

Cat: 'Kiera! You didn’t tell this amazing woman, your best friend, the woman who has helped save the world, your life and save CatCo from that parasite Edge? shall I go on?! ’

Kara: 'No please for the love of Rao don’t! Lena I. …’

Lena: 'JESS! Send in group number 5!’

Jess: 'Do you have any room left in there?’

*In walks Oliver, Barry, Sara, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Ray, Mick, Felicity, Fire Storm, Diggle, Thea, Wally, Harrison Wells, Joe West*

Mick: 'Skirt’.

Kara: 'Erm.. hi Mick’.

Lena: 'Still want to tell me how very few people know Kara? Does the rest of the Multiverse know?!’

Kara: *Incomprehensible mumbles*

Sara: 'Damn Kara! If I had a Lena Luthor on my Earth I’d. ….’

Kara: 'Shut up Sara!’

Mick: 'Any food around here?’

Lena: 'Yes Mr Rory, I put out hor d'oeuvres, help yourself. Oh and there’s beer to’.

Alex and Sarah: 'Yes!’

Kara: 'Alex?!’

Alex: 'Sorry sis, you got yourself into this one. I’m not standing in the way of a pissed off Lena’.

Kara: 'Jonn?’

*Jonn phases out via the wall*

Kara: 'Mon El? Imra?’

Mon El: 'Sorry Kara, but Lena is truly a hero. There are statues dedicated to her in the future. She’s the reason I can still come and visit here and survive in Earth in the future’.

Kara: 'Winn?!’

Winn: 'Oh what’s that? The future needs us? Sorry Kara gotta go! Good luck! Bye Lena! Thanks for all those blue prints for the tech to help save lives in the future! We owe you one!’

Lena: 'Lovely to see you again Winn and my pleasure, I should have that transmitter sorted soon so we can communicate through time, Sara has offered a helping hand’.

Sarah: 'Damn right I have! 😎

Kara: 'You’re doing what now?’

Lena: 'Oh I’m sorry, did I fail to mention all the important things in my life to you?’

Kara: 'No, I just … I. .. I didn’t know…. er… Jam…’

Lena: 'I swear to God Kara Danvers if you ask my backstabbing ex boyfriend for help! Oh and Olsen you can leave now, your purpose here is done. You will find your pink slip on MY desk at CatCo and details of why and how I will be suing you’.

Cat Grant: *nodding in approval* 👏👏

Lena: 'Cat while you’re here feel free to mooch around CatCo, God knows someone needs to fix the mess Olsen has left it in’.

Cat: 'What was I thinking?!’

James: *Looking longingly around the room at all these heroes* 'But I’m a hero to! I’m the Guar….’

Everyone (including Lillian) 'Get out!’

Lena: 'So Kara, ready to tell me no one else knows?’

Kara: 'You…..you….there’s another group isn’t there?’

Lena: 'I’m glad you asked, JESS! send in group six!’

*In walks Kate Kane, Mgann and the guy who kidnapped Alex*

Lena: 'Well Kara?’

*Suddenly Lex appears in a new Lexo Suit*

'Ahh finally figured it out little sister? Oh hey Mom!’

Lillian: 'Darling!!’

Lena: ’m***r f***ker!’

*Suddenly there's a thud and Kara has passed out on Lena’s floor through shock*

Alex *checks her over* 'She’ll be fine, I didn’t even know Kryptonians could pass out from shock and embarrassment*

Clark: 'If you’ll excuse me Miss Luthor’.

Lena: 'Of course Mr Kent’.

Clark: 'Than…wait….you know?!’

Lena: 'Really?!!!’

Lois: 'Just go honey, go now! Quickly!’

Lena: 'Attention! My psychotic brother is on the loose, shall we postpone this and save the world again? All are welcome to join!’

Everyone 'Team up!’

*everyone is outside fighting Lex and taking direction from Lena, who will later be inducted into Team Superfriends (Kara was over ruled) Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends and will swap numbers with Kate Kane. Kara meanwhile will still be in a state of catatonic shock on Lena’s office floor. While Jess tidies up around her*.

The End.


End file.
